villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Penny and Polly Popplar
Penny and Polly Popplar are supporting characters in the 2015 French reboot series of Popples, serving as minor antagonists. They are both students at Popplementary School and the Best Popple Pals' classmates. But while the twins have some respect to the Best Popple Pals, they would sometimes behave like rivals to their classmates, most notably in the episode "Seeing Double". The twins are both voiced by Reba Buhr in the English dubbed version. Appearances Penny and Polly are both light orange and white Popples with blonde hair, yellow eyebrows, magenta ears, dark-magenta noses, and green eyes. The only differences between the twins are their hairstyle and face fur patterns. Penny is the twin with two small pigtails that's tied by a red band with two light-green beads, and the right side of her face is white with the left side being orange. While Polly is the twin with a long ponytail that's tied by single red band and she wore a large light-green ribbon, and her fur pattern color is reversed. Personalities While largely lacking in distinctive personalities, Penny and Polly are both sly, mischievous, and scheming pair of twins. They are very determine of their objective and they would do anything to get what they need without giving up all together. But while Penny and Polly are part of the Popple Peeps, a rival group against the Best Popple Pals, they (along with Gruffman) show some respect to them and are occasionally seen friendly to the five Pals. The Popplar twins both had huge crushes on one of the Popple Pals, Izzy, and they would seductively flirt with him, much to Izzy's disgust. At times, the twins would argue with each other which is a rare occasion since they almost always work together. Abilities Both the twins possess standard Popple abilities, such as transforming themselves into a ball to roll around. Antagonistic side Very rarely did the Popplar twins are portray as antagonists to the Best Popple Pals, but there're a few exceptions: Win a Free Treehouse! While the Popplar twins both didn't care about Mike Mine's extreme jealousy of the Best Popple Pals owning a treehouse while they (along with Gruffman) don't, they're both delight when they believe that Izzy organizes a scavenger hunt so that if the Popple Peeps win against the Best Popple Pals, they would own the treehouse as a prize (in reality, Izzy's pop-phone glitches out while he's trying to give them the pop-mail that if the Peeps won, they'll be allow to play at the treehouse as a prize). After the Popple Peeps won the treehouse, they all don't know how to control it which lead to Mike return the treehouse medal to the Popple Pals and give them back their treehouse. Mayor Bubbles On the day when Mayor Maynot loses his memory after he bumps his head, Polly calls him and asks him for an interview for the school newspaper, unaware of his condition and Bubbles temporarily taking over the position until the real mayor's recovery. Bubbles, in order to avoid letting them find out about what happened, refuses to have an interview with them, which lead to the Popplar twins becoming determine to find another way to get inside the mayor's office without giving up. Polly uses numerous balloons to tie the strings around a bench and have a mini-popplecopter lift it up to create the "balloon bench". Sitting on the balloon bench, Penny snaps pictures of the Best Popple Pals trying to calm down the mayor who's acting as a kid and the twins decided to publish an article about it to the entire city instead of being in a school paper, showing their lack of concern to their classmates. Seeing Double The Popplar twins are both very jealous of Sunny and her friends for being "nice and kind and pop-perfect". After they refused to sign up for the Popplopolis Fun Fitness Day because it's being hosted by Sunny, Penny and Polly headed to the Ani Mall for their makeover. But an incident occurred which lead to Polly's fur color and hair being change to resemble Sunny. Penny, realizing it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her sister, came up with an idea for Polly to impersonate Sunny until her fur colors change back to normal. Throughout the episode, Polly (with the help from Penny) humiliates and pull many mean pranks on numerous Popplopolis citizens, including the Best Popple Pals. And because of Polly's similarity to Sunny, everyone mistakes the real Sunny as the troublemaker and Mayor Maynot bans her from participating in the Fun Fitness Day. Eventually, Sunny's friends found out about Polly impersonating her and they all have to find a way to clear Sunny's name to the public. By using Izzy (whom the Popplar twins have a huge crush on) as their bait, he tricked the twins into making Polly appear next to Sunny in front of the Popplopolis citizens at Popple Park. Now that the Popplopolis citizens found out that there's an impostor Sunny, Lulu and Bubbles both suggest that both Polly and Sunny compete in a Fun Fitness race and whomever crosses the finish line first would be the real Sunny. Knowing that she's not an athlete like Sunny, Polly is in serious trouble if she lose the race, but she decided that the first chance she get she'll roll away to hide in her house until her fur colors turns back to normal. Izzy and Yikes both overheard Polly talking to her sister about her plan, and the boys went down to the underground chute to changes its direction and Polly ended up roll herself into Fun Fur Wash. Now that Polly is back to her normal color, everyone in Popplopolis are furious with her for impersonating Sunny and she (along with Penny who's the accessory for the crime since she came up with the idea in the first place) got punished by participating in the Fun Fitness Day and leading a marathon. Gallery Penny and Polly Popplar - Jealous of Sunny.png|The twins jealous of Sunny. Penny and Polly Popplar - Polly's fur color changed.png|Polly after her fur color accidentally change to look like Sunny's. Penny and Polly Popplar - Penny and Polly scheming.png Penny and Polly Popplar - Penny and Polly pulling pranks on Mike and Gruffman.png|Polly pulling a prank on Mike Mine and Gruffman. Penny and Polly Popplar - Polly's evil grin.png|Polly's evil grin. Penny and Polly Popplar - Penny and Polly scheming 2.png Penny and Polly Popplar - Polly's evil grin 2.png Penny and Polly Popplar - Twins' punishment.png|The twins' punishment for Polly impersonating Sunny and for Penny being her sister's accessory. Trivia * In the English dub of the series, the Popplar twins' identification would mess up (Penny would be called "Polly" and vice versa) in some episodes (especially in "Seeing Double"). On the official Netflix description for "Seeing Double", it said that Polly is the one who impersonates Sunny while the episode itself states that it is Penny who did it. ** If the twin identification haven't mess up for "Seeing Double", then Polly impersonating Sunny would have make a good reference to a parrot (known in fiction for being named "Polly") being able to repeat a phrase they learn. * The twins both speak in a valley girl accent. * While Polly looks similar to Sunny when she impersonates her, the only differences between the two girls are Polly's ear color (hers is pink while Sunny's is light blue), eye color (hers is green while Sunny's is light blue), having the left side of her face being red instead of the other way around, and having longer hair than Sunny's. * The twins are the only characters in the 2015 Popples series to be related. * Penny and Polly used to have crushes on Izzy before they both move on and have crushes on Mike Mine after the episode "Pop Up". See also * Penny and Polly Popplar in Popples 2015 Wiki. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:Non-Action Category:Teams Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Siblings